<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compass by her888mione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510346">Compass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/her888mione/pseuds/her888mione'>her888mione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Next Step</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competitive Dance - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/her888mione/pseuds/her888mione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michelle finds herself in too deep with Eldon, West steps in to save her. He offers her a fake relationship to keep Eldon away until after Regionals and save the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eldon/Emily (The Next Step), Eldon/Michelle (The Next Step), James/Riley (The Next Step), Michelle/Hunter (The Next Step), Michelle/West (The Next Step)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on Season 1 Episode 25. I tried to keep the first half as accurate as possible. This is probably going to be the most true-to-the-show chapter before I start diverging from the events of the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This whole studio sleepover was a mistake. At least when we’re rehearsing I have dance to distract myself with. But now that we’re just “hanging out as a team” it takes all my energy to keep my attention away from him. I should be better than this. No, I need to be better than this. I'm the co-captain for crying out loud. How am I supposed to lead A-troupe when I can’t even get my mind off a dumb boy? No matter how cute said boy may be.</p><p>I don’t remember anything like this in Wisconsin. Sure I liked Hunter, but I don’t remember my feelings for him being anywhere near this strong. Maybe it’s because I’d never actually needed to pursue Hunter. Or maybe because I never watched him with another girl. More likely though, it was that stupid duet. I don’t know what I’d been thinking to get myself into that. Actually, no, I do know what I was thinking. I thought that if I could steal more of Eldon’s time, if he only got to know me he would… well, he would want me. To my credit, it worked. Only now I wish it hadn’t.</p><p>He has Emily and she has him. And I have no intention of stealing him from her. It’s not like when I first moved here. Emily and I are not sworn enemies. I wouldn’t call us friends, but we’re not competing against each other anymore—in fact, she’s on my side. And even if we’d remained rivals, I still have basic human decency. I know that it’s wrong to steal someone’s boyfriend.</p><p>I’m pulled from my thoughts by an abrupt announcement.</p><p>“Movie time!”</p><p>The enthusiastic voice is a stark contrast to how I feel. I look up and Miss Kate’s standing in front of a portable TV. When did that get there?</p><p>The studio head doesn’t even get through her list of movie genres when an argument breaks loose. In front of me, Emily demands a “RomCom”, pretty much chanting to garner support from the girls. I allow myself a glance at Eldon. He’s rolling his eyes. Adorable.</p><p>The boys immediately protest and we of course decide on a dance battle to settle the dispute. Like Miss Kate says; it’s what we do best.</p><p>West goes up first and I find myself automatically cheering him on from the benches, shouting his name. He’s probably been my closest friend at the studio. I remember the first time I tried to sit with the e-girls. When it predictably ended in disaster I’d ended up sitting with him. I laugh to myself as I recall how he offered to cross-dress to make up for their rejection. He’s always doing little things like that for other people. Even if it’s at the expense of himself.</p><p>I’m so lost in my memories that I barely register a stare on me. My eyes flicker up and find Eldon. His jaw twitches and I can’t decipher his stare. I force my attention back to the dance battle and eventually I feel him do the same. What did that mean? Was he trying to tell me something? Don’t be stupid, Michelle. You’re not his girlfriend.</p><p>Giselle is up next and I’m not surprised when she pulls out some crazy acro tricks. Clearly B-troupe gave her a lot of time to practice because she’s a lot stronger than I remember from her initial audition.</p><p>Everyone seems to agree with Giselle’s victory when James suddenly stands, mutters about his distaste for romantic comedies and pulls out some sort of floor spin that I can only describe as insane. I can’t even imagine supporting my whole body weight with a single hand while also spinning in a circle. It has to be some sort of sorcery.</p><p>The sorcery successfully blows Giselle out of the park because Miss Kate asks him to pick a movie. He teases Riley for a bit—like he always does—but then gifts the choice to her. It’s sweet. I never really pegged James as the romantic type, but it's clear that Riley brings out the best in him. I wonder if they still would’ve gotten together if James hadn’t been failing maths. I like to think they would have. Fate, and all.</p><p>Riley mentions some movie about touchdowns and tutus and I’m more than a little confused granted I’ve never heard of it before. Emily apparently has because she immediately shouts her approval. From across the room I hear West mention that it’s his favourite movie and a few others voice their agreeance. I decide to give it a chance. Maybe it’ll be another good first experience; like the beach.</p><p>We all move the benches and sit around the TV and I find myself next to Chloe and West. I worried for a bit that Chloe would stop talking to me after I told the troupe about her secret job, but luckily she ended up forgiving me and I’m so glad to still have her as a friend. When the clique had still existed, Chloe had been the only e-girl to be nice to me and I will always be grateful for that.</p><p>From the corner of my eye I notice movement and I look over to find Eldon and Emily snuggled up with each other—his arm is around her and her head is on his shoulder. They both grin as they watch the movie, content. Something within me sparks. Didn’t he just confess to me a little over a week ago? He told me he planned to break up with Emily and yet here they were acting like the happiest couple on the planet.</p><p>But then I remind myself that I’m the other girl, not Emily. I quickly look away before Eldon can notice.</p><p>We get to a scene where two of the football players are dragging a boat up the Amazon river and something happens with a time warp and suddenly one of them is a dog. It’s ridiculous really, and completely unrealistic. But then West mutters that this is favourite scene and I can't help but smile. Of course it is. The scene is just as crazy as him.</p><p>Only a few scenes later and it’s one of the football player’s first kiss. James mutters a complaint but the whole troupe melts and there’s an array of “aww”s. I smile and imagine having my first kiss in a tunnel. It sounds like something that should never work but somehow the movie makes it seem romantic. A part of me wonders whether I’m going to have my first kiss at all. It never happened with Hunter and now the only guy I’ve liked since is taken. Maybe I’m cursed to be single until old age.</p><p>I'm pulled from my thoughts as I notice West has turned his attention to me. He looks serious, as if I’ve done something wrong, and I wonder if I’m wearing my lack-of-first-kiss-sadness on my face so I smile.</p><p>The movie ends and the room's abuzz as the final title card plays. There’s nothing like a happy ending. Tiffany suddenly suggests continuing the game of truth or dare and I'm immediately filled with dread. I might have escaped last time but I have a bad feeling about this impromptu second round. Knowing my luck, I’ll end up getting dared to lick the toilet—or worse, hug Emily. I don’t even have time to protest before it's initiated and she dares James to kiss Riley. Too late now.</p><p>James smiles and, ignoring Emily’s protests, gives Riley a quick peck. Riley blushes and looks away shyly. They’re such a cute couple and I’m once again struck with the thought of how good they are for each other. They might not know it yet, but it’s apparent to everyone in the room that they’re going to stay together long past high school. Just like the movie, a happy ending.</p><p>They’re part of a small minority.</p><p>Seemingly wanting to get back at Emily for her look of disgust, James throws a “truth or dare” her way. She doesn’t even blink before responding confidently that she wants a dare. James doesn't hesitate and counters that she has to do the saltine cracker challenge. Oh, this is going to be golden.</p><p>She starts to protest but we all start chanting—she does seem to enjoy those—and Stephanie reiterates the rules. Emily reluctantly agrees and finds herself with the crackers in her hand and the time limit set. West jokes about an invisible watch and then she’s off.</p><p>It takes all of ten seconds for her mouth to be stuffed with crackers, broken off bits and crumbs spewing everywhere and I laugh with the rest of the team. Her boyfriend stands behind her, smiling but watching her closely. When she tries talking a chunk falls out and Eldon reaches instinctively for her, a look of concern on his face. The laughter dies in my throat.</p><p>They start throwing challenges at her but I’m no longer paying attention. I vaguely register something about the alphabet but then the minute is up. Thank god.</p><p>Unbelievable. I’m jealous of a girl who just had five saltine crackers in her mouth.</p><p>Then suddenly, “Michelle, you haven’t gone yet.”</p><p>I look up to see Emily staring me down. Maybe she knows. Wait, no. She’s smiling at me. I muster one back.</p><p>	“Truth or dare?”</p><p>My lips quirk.</p><p>	“Truth, after that.”</p><p>I gesture with my finger at the crumbs still on her pants. There’s laughter and my smile widens.</p><p>	“Alright, out of all the guys in A-troupe, who would you wanna date most?”</p><p>Just like that, all reason to smile is gone.</p><p>Eldon immediately looks away, almost guilty. Good He should be. Despite the name of the option I chose, even I’m smart enough to know that answering honestly will only end in drama. We’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime.

I glance briefly at Eldon and Emily follows my eyes. Mistake. Abort. I have to say something, quick.</p><p>	“Um, West.”</p><p>West’s eyebrows shoot up and I’m immediately met with a chorus of “oohs”. I have to look somewhere—anywhere that's not Eldon. I find myself meeting West’s gaze. His eyes search mine, almost as if trying to read me. Then as if a switch goes off in his head he stands and makes his way over to me, a sly grin on his face. He billows out his robe and takes the spot Chloe’s in, smirking before putting an arm around me.</p><p>I feel my cheeks heat as I register that we're in the same position Emily and Eldon were just moments ago and that the last guy to do this to me was Hunter. It had taken a whole month of dating for him to build up the nerve. Clearly things are different here. Here, people give away their first kiss without a second thought.

West’s face is inches from mine. I wonder how many girls he’s been in this position with. How many first kisses he’s stolen.</p><p>Our eyes lock again and his smirk falters slightly before I look down.</p><p>✩✩✩</p><p>I’m by myself at the snack table, picking up dropped kernels and placing them back into the popcorn bowl when I hear someone behind me. I don’t even have to turn to know who it is. I school my expression to reflect disinterest.</p><p>	“What do you want?” I ask, tone deadpan.</p><p>He pins me with an earnest look, as if my tone and expression don’t phase him one bit.</p><p>	“I saw the look you gave me during truth or dare.”</p><p>I knew that was a mistake.</p><p>	“I don’t know what you think you saw, but it was nothing.” I try to mean it.</p><p>	“So you’re in love with West, then? That’s what you’re telling me?”</p><p>	I cross my arms. “Eldon, you’re dating Emily. She’s your girlfriend?”</p><p>It’s an accusation. I pair it with a snide look. I have to make him realise how wrong this is. At least one of us needs to acknowledge that.</p><p>	“I’m going to break up with her.”</p><p>I don’t know whether to laugh or cry. The same words again. Words I’ve wanted to hear for the longest time. Words I’ve dreamed of hearing. I blink slowly and collect myself.</p><p>	“You can’t do that.” I struggle with the words, as if my entire being protests them.</p><p>He looks confused, and for a moment I wonder whether he’s playing dumb or if he really doesn’t understand.</p><p>	“Why not?”</p><p>Of course it’s the former.</p><p>	“Well one, you’ll break her heart. And two, if you break up with her now you’ll tear the team apart.”</p><p>I don’t give him a chance to protest or even reply before I walk away.</p><p>Emily and I might not be friends, but she deserves better than this. Even I can recognise that and I spent the majority of the dance season with a strong dislike for her. What happened to the ferocity of his crush? How he’d pursue her time and time again no matter how many times he was rejected. What happened to his refusal to join our rebellion even after being humiliated by her in front of the whole team? You’d think that once he got her he’d be grateful that his ten-year crush finally came into fruition.

But no, apparently that wasn’t enough.</p><p>Sometimes I wonder if it’s even me he likes. Sometimes it seems like he only likes the idea of me. He likes the fact that I’m unattainable. Emily was unattainable, and then he got her. Now I’m unattainable and he wants me. Or perhaps it’s because it’s easy to like me. Emily’s and his personalities clash too much and he thinks that ours match. I mean, they do. But wasn’t it him that said that anything good is hard and anything worthwhile is difficult? Yet, as soon as things got difficult with Emily and him he wants out. Not just out, he wants an easy way out.

That’s what I am. I”m an easy way out for him.</p><p>What if we do get together? What then? Something remotely hard comes along and instead of overcoming the obstacle he takes another easy way out? I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that I think these thoughts or the fact that they’re probably true.</p><p>My chest constricts and I acknowledge that my eyes are wet. I realise my hands are in fists at my side and I’m debating whether I’m angry at him or myself when suddenly I’m colliding with a wall. I stumble back and I’m about to fall flat on my ass when an arm stops me.

I look up. Not a wall. West.</p><p>I look around and realise that, in my state, not only did I march away from Eldon but I managed to make it out of Studio A and most of the way down the hall. West gingerly sets me back on my feet and I look away. He smiles as if he’s about to make a joke but stops when he notices I’m crying.

His eyes follow a tear down my cheek and then he suddenly grabs my arm and drags me into Studio B, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>I sit on one of the benches and he crouches down in front of me. I realise as I struggle through the tears that my breath is hitching in a rather obnoxious fashion that is distinctly high pitched and annoying. I’m a mess. I look down and focus my stare away from West’s eyes and instead on his hands. They twitch as though wanting to reach for me but remain where they are.</p><p>I close my eyes, take a deep breath and wipe my eyes. When I’m finally sure I’m not going to go into another crying fit, I look up at him and force a small smile. His expression doesn’t change.</p><p>	“I’m sorry,” I say.</p><p>His face barely moves at all as he speaks.</p><p>	“For what?”</p><p>	“For crying?”</p><p>	“That’s a stupid reason to be sorry.”</p><p>	“Then for running into you.”</p><p>He sighs and I blink.</p><p>	“Are you going to ask me what’s wrong?”</p><p>	“Do you want me to?”</p><p>	“I don’t know. Isn’t that usually what people do?”</p><p>	“What’s wrong?”</p><p>I didn’t think this through. Yet another thing I can add to the list of stupid choices of mine. I look away, struggling for a response.</p><p>	“You like Eldon.”</p><p>My eyes immediately snap to his. I consider denying it.</p><p>	“I know you, Michelle. I’ve noticed it since the beginning.” He stares into my eyes, as if trying to communicate something.</p><p>I look away, burning with shame. So he’s known. He’s known about my crush and how I fed into it even after he was taken.</p><p>	“You must hate me.”</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	“Because it’s wrong, Because it’s not fair to Emily.”</p><p>It’s almost a question, now that I say it out loud. I hear him shift and when I look at him again he’s the one looking away with shame. My brows crease and I’m about to ask him what he could possibly be ashamed about when he speaks.</p><p>	“No one can control their feelings.”</p><p>I let out a shaky breath and I’m scared that I’m gonna cry again. I feel so defeated. Yes, feelings. I’m so tired of having these stupid feelings.</p><p>	“What am I supposed to do? Eldon said he’ll break up with her. And I don’t trust him to be patient enough to wait until after regionals.” I laugh, but it’s a bitter sound.</p><p>If this were any other situation he would probably laugh back. All of a sudden I’m struck with the fact that this is the longest West has gone without smirking, or teasing someone, or making a joke. I look up just in time to see him clench his jaw before grabbing my arm. </p><p>	“I have an idea.”</p><p>✩✩✩</p><p>Emily calls us all to gather around where the benches are and I make my way over. We’re getting something to eat. Well, something more substantial than popcorn. Pizza, we decide. Then all of a sudden West is cutting in and I start at his voice.</p><p>	“I was thinking maybe we could tell some ghost stories,” he says, holding a torch up to his face for effect.</p><p>He meets my eyes and smiles. I can’t bring myself to return it as I register just how selfish I am. Not only did I get myself into this mess, but now I'm using maybe the one true friend I have here to deal with it.</p><p>We end up turning it into some sort of competition between the boys and the girls, with the gender who gets the most scared buying the pizza. I notice a certain glint in James’ eye and wonder if they’ve planned this. I look at West to try to confirm and he smirks.</p><p>My intuition ends up being correct, as the ghost-story session ends with the boys scaring Riley by telling a story about chickens and James sneaking up behind her in some sort of bird costume. It’s not fair, really. They cheated, taking advantage of Riley’s phobia. She storms out and I wonder how James will make it up to her. I follow the rest of the girls who chase after her, but not before locking eyes with West one more time.</p><p>After recouping, the girls’ plan of counter-attack is brilliant. Distract them with a lame prank first followed by the real thing.</p><p>They immediately sniff out our hot-sauce-pizza-prank. James looks quite proud and West just proceeds to eat the pizza anyway. I smile to myself. Apparently he likes hot sauce.</p><p>Then, the main event. Giselle’s uncle walks in and questions us. The look on the boys’ faces are priceless. We let it continue and James is almost in handcuffs when we finally give up the ruse. This time it’s West that meets my eye, and almost looks impressed. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to pull a prank on West. As his friend, I’ve witnessed all his practical jokes. Finally, he’s on the receiving end. He smiles back and then clears his throat, getting the team’s attention. Immediately, I know it’s time. There have been so many plans today that I barely have any energy left for our one.</p><p>	“Everyone, I have an announcement to make,” he says, in a smooth, confident voice.</p><p>Similarly to truth or dare earlier he smirks and floats over to my side, his usual cocky self. I know that that’s how he ought to be—that this is all for show—but a part of me wants a moment like this to be special. It must show on my face because when his eyes find mine his grin falters and he looks to the ground, almost shy. The whole team and even Miss Kate stands watching us, waiting expectantly. His voice starts again, though this time with not a bit of the confidence he’d just been oozing.</p><p>	“Well, um. The thing is, that- You see-”</p><p>	“West and I are dating.”</p><p>He turns to me with wide eyes and I realise what I’ve said.

We’re met with sentiments of joy and  congratulations, and they break my state of shock. Honestly I’d expected everyone to be a bit more surprised, but they accept the news eagerly. James gives West a low-five of approval and Riley mentions something about how she’d wondered where the two of us had gotten earlier. They’re all beaming at us, excited to have another couple in A-troupe.

Well, all but one person.</p><p>I look over at him and find him glaring at West. For some reason, I thought he’d be looking at me. The tension between the two feels too intense to have just now come about and I wonder if there’s some sort of history.</p><p>	“Prove it.”</p><p>The whole team turns their attention to Eldon.</p><p>	“Eldon, what-” Emily looks confused. There are probably a million things running through her mind.</p><p>Only then does he tear his gaze away from West and look down at his girlfriend.</p><p>	“Well, I just wouldn’t want this to be another one of West’s jokes. You know how he is.”</p><p>I look down to see West’s hand in a fist, as if he has to physically restrain himself from punching Eldon. I’m surprised to realise I feel the same way. How dare he think that would be the only reason that anyone other than him could possibly be interested in me. Does he really think that lowly of me? Does he think that liking me is some sort of charity case? That he’s doing me a favour?</p><p>Or even worse, does he think he owns me like some sort of property?</p><p>	West quirks a brow. “Fine.”</p><p>His fists uncurl and reach for my cheeks and all of a sudden we’re only a few inches apart—the second time today. His eyes lock with mine. Asking permission, I realise. The only answer I give is a look shot down to his lips and a split-second later they’re on mine.</p><p>He’s kissing me and I’m kissing him. And I don’t have a first kiss jinx.</p><p>Around us, the room erupts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>